This invention relates to a method of grounding an electrical circuit to a beam structure. More particularly, the method relates to establishing a constant connection between an electrical circuit and a cross beam in a motor vehicle.
In today""s motor vehicle it is desirable to have integration between various components of a motor vehicle.
Prior art techniques have been developed where such electronic circuits have been directly mounted to the cross beam of a motor vehicle. However, such methods of attachments do not provide any grounding for the electric circuits that is required for proper function of the circuits. In addition, due to the lack of any metallurgical bonding between the circuit and the cross beam, the electrical connection established is intermittent.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a structural member is formed of a magnesium metal. A connector is preferably connected to a top surface of the structural member. An electric circuit is preferably traced on a plastic substrate. The substrate is placed on top of the structural member. A fastener is used to attach the substrate to the connector such that an electrical connection is established between the substrate and the structural member.